Parody NewMoon
by Vea Kim
Summary: "jangan tinggalkan aku hankyung ah," "nanti seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada..." hankyung pergi meninggalkan heechul swan, dan siwon black mencoba menghibur heechul. ff somplak, jangan tertipu dengan summary-nya,


**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**Cast :**

**Heechul swan as Bella swan**

**Hankyung cullen as Edward cullen**

**Siwon black as Jacob black**

**Ryeowook cullen as Allice cullen**

**Yesung cullen as Jasper Hale**

**Kyuhyun cullen as Rosalie Hale**

**Kangin cullen as emmett cullen**

**Sungmin cullen as Esme cullen**

**Leeteuk cullen as Carlisle cullen**

**Shindong swan as Charlie swan**

**Kibum as …(definisikan sendiri)**

**Eunhyuk as …(definisikan sendiri)**

**Donghae as …(definisikan sendiri)**

**Junsu as laurant**

**Jaejong as victoria**

**de el el**

**WARNING : disarankan untuk membaca novel aslinya terlebih dahulu karena cerita ini sangat melenceng jauh dari aslinya jadi selamat berbingung ria, dan jauhkan benda tajam disekitar anda demi keselamatan saya!**

**#PLAK**

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

~ prolog ~

Ketika kau sudah tidak diinginkan lagi, apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Perpisahan itu tidak bisa kau cegah, dan nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah dia tidak pernah ada. . .

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Hankyung sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul swan memasuki kampus sekolah mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Jjagi, kenapa mereka ngliatin kita sih?" bisik Hankyung.

Heechul berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap Hankyung dari atas hingga bawah "Terang aja mereka ngliatin lo, tu resleting celana kagak ditutup odong!"

"Uuups. . ." Hankyung langsung nutupin bagian terlarangnya dan ngibrit menuju kamar mandi.

"Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chuka uri Heechul, saengil chukae hamnida. . ."

PLETAK

"YAA gue uda susah payah ngasih ucapan kenapa lo mukul gue?" protes Kyuhyun "Wookie ke mana sih? Ini kan bagian Alice cullen. Nggak ada ceritanya Rosallie jadi baik sama Bella!"

"Lo nggak sopan tau! Panggil gue Hyung!" bentak Heechul.

PLAK

"YAA APA MAKSUDMU MENAMPARKU?" teriak Heechul garang.

"Pertama! Gue disini lebih tua dari lo. Umur Rossalie uda puluhan taon sedangkan lo masih 17 taon, dasar bocah!"

"MWO?"

"Kedua, lo di sini cewek bang, CEWEK! Jadi nggak boleh dipanggil Hyung!"

"Yaudah deh, mana kado gue kalo gitu," Heechul nodong pakek pisau.

"Lho, kan udah gue kasih,"

"Kapan?"

"Itu tadi,"

"Apaan?"

"Suara gue mahal tau!"

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN MATI KAU!"

"Cullen oi cullen, gue Kyuhyun Cullen, jadi orang bego banget sih,"

"Ichulli pabo. . ." [ala intimate note]

"…"

"…"

Krik. . .krik. . .krik. . .

"YAA ONYET MATI KAU!"

Seketika kedua suamiku (baca: Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun) langsung kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"Tenang beb. . . Tenang. . ." Hankyung yang baru datang langsung menjinakkan Heechul "Pikirkan kulitmu, kalau kau marah nanti jadi keriput, ok Beb? Tarik nafas. . . Hembuskan. . ."

Heechul menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya "Bener, ntar kulit gue keriput,"

"Nah gitu dong beb,"

"Hah? Beb apa?"

"Bebek,"

*kalem*

PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

Singkat cerita, sebagai permintaan maaf, Hankyung dkk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Heechul dikediamannya. Kuburan kompleks jeruk purut nomer 13.

"Gue kan vampir modern bukan hantu jeruk puruuuuuuut!" protes Hankyung.

"Eh iya maap, saya salah," vea nyengir.

Ralat : Singkat cerita, sebagai permintaan maaf, Hankyung dkk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Heechul dikediamannya. Rumah putih ditengah hutan lebat yang sangat artistik.

"Yeobo, gue nerveus ne," bisik Heechul saat akan memasuki rumah itu.

"Alah lebay, biasanya lo juga langsung nyelonong gak permisi,"

"Sialan lo, gue kan menuruti karakter Bella swan," sewot Heechul sambil masuk ke rumah itu.

"Happy birthday Heechul," sungmin maju sambil mencium pipi Heechul kemudian langsung ngebirit pergi.

"Oi Mini, kemana lu?" teriak Leeteuk.

"Bibir gue ternodaaaaa. . .." balas Sungmin "Sialan, kenapa harus ada adegan kissunya sih, hueeek. . ."

"Cih, padahal kan seharusnya gue yang muntah," gerutu Heechul "Yaudah, mana kado gue?"

Hankyung menarik Heechul ke arah meja tumpukan kado "Happy birthday Jjagi,,"

"Han. . dul. . .set. . kok cuma tujuh doang? Tahun lalu aja gue dapet bejibun!"

"Itu Kim Heechul setan, bukan Heechul swan, banyak bacot lu!" maki Kangin.

"Sewot aja lu, di asrama milliter gak dapet jatah makan ye?" balas Heechul "Ckck. . . Ternyata Kim Heechul lebih terkenal dari Bella Swan!"

BOUUUGH. . .

"Kurang ajar!" maki Bella kemudian melegang pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang berdarah-darah sehabis ditonjoknya.

Sedetik kemudian semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Yesung, dengan gerakan cepat menerjang Heechul. Hankyung langsung menggeram mengerikan sambil menghalangi Yesung. Tapi ia terpeleset kaset game Kyuhyun hingga jatuh dan tidak sempat mencegah Yesung.

Cuuup. . .

Bibir Yesung sukses mendarat di bibir Heechul, membuat semuanya shock.

"Hmm. . . Rasa buah jeruk, padahal tadinya kupikir strowberi, lo beli lipgloss di mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kangin, jauhkan Yesung!" jerit Hankyung.

"Andwaee… gue ternodaaa…" teriak Heechul.

**.**

**.**

"Ini tidak bisa diteruskan Chulli ya,"

"Why?"

"Kami berbahaya,"

"Apa yang kau minta? Ijinku?"

"Tidak. . . Bukan itu, aku akan pindah,"

"WHAT?"

"Plis deh, lebay amat,"

"Diem bego! Ape? Lu mau pindah?"

"Ya, lupakan akuuuu. . . Bila itu terbaik untukmuuuu jangan pernah kau tanyakan cintaaa. . . Dan ketulusan. . ."

"Stop oi, di novelnya nggak ada adegan nyanyinya!"

"Ok deh, intinya gue harus pindah!"

"But. . . I love you Hankyung ah,"

"No Chulliya, aku tidak menginginkanmu,"

"Kau. . . tidak menginginkanku?" bisik Heechul tidak percaya "Why?"

"Bibirmu sudah ternoda oleh Yesung. Aku yakin, kau bisa tanpaku. Nanti akan terasa seolah olah aku tidak pernah ada. . ."

"Ah banyak bacot lu, kalo mau pergi cepetan napa," sewot Siwon.

"Sialan, bilang aja takut saingan sama gue, iyakan?"

BOUUUGH. . .

*Hankyung menghilang*

Siwon menepuk-nepuk tangannya habis nonjok Hankyung "Belum tau ya gue udah latihan fitnes!"

"Bukannya berubah jadi Werewolf ye?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa aja boleh dah, nah berhubung Gege uda pergi, kita jalan yok?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana aja, ke samudra atlantik lihat Titanic tenggelem, ke Amerika lihat Liberty, ke kutub utara lihat Pinguin, ato ke Indonesia lihat kolam lumpur?"

"Jinjja? Let's go!"

"Bum aaaah!"

"What?"

"Siapin mobil, pesawat, kapal laut, gue mau keliling dunia sama Heechul,"

"Kenapa gue?" protes Kibum

"Ya pokoknya elu!"

"Sialan si vea, sekalinya nongol gue jadi babu di sini! Mending yang kemarin jadi Philip!"

#PLAK

"Eh bum, pipi lo ada cap tangannya tuh," celutuk Heechul.

"Diem lu!"

**.**

**.**

Ternyata, acara jalan-jalan siwon pun tidak mampu untuk membahagiakan Heechul. Ia terus bersikap murung. Sang Appa Shindong sampai frustasi.

"Udah deh Chul, muka lu surem banget,"

"Appa, gue sedang patah hati, lo jangan ngerusak akting gue dong,"

"Patah hati ya patah hati tapi gak usah ngabisin camilan satu kulkas kaleeeeee…. "

Heechul yang sedang megang bungkus keripik kentang ke 13 langsung nyengir "Bosan nih, gue jalan-jalan aja dah," kata Heechul dan langsung melegang pergi.

Heechul tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Ia melihat Siwon dan kawanan Werewolfnya sedang mencoba melakukan permainan lompat dari tebing. Sepertinya itu menyenangkan, jadi Heechul tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Gadis itu menatap air laut dari puncak tebing dengan diam. Mungkin hal ini bisa dilakukannya untuk memunculkan fantasinya tentang Hankyung. Karena itu, dengan gaya profesional, dia melompat dari atas tebing dengan indahnya dan BYUUUURR. . .

"ADAWWW. . . " seseorang yang sedang asyik mengamati si ikan Nemo yang evolusi jadi manusia langsung menjerit saat seseorang menimpanya. "Sialan banget sih, sape lu?" makinya.

"Bluuub. . .bluub. . .bluuub. . ." Heechul tidak bisa menjawab karena banyak air yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Akhirnya orang itu menarik Heechul ke permukaan. Ditamparnya pipi Heechul hingga gadis itu sadar.

"Asiiiinnn gilaaaa. . . ." jerit Heechul

"Lo kira ini kali ape? Jelas asin lah, orang laut juga,"

"Eh, jeje, ngapain lu di sini?"

"Harusnya gue yang nanya, ngapain lo di sini? Seenaknya aja nimpa orang. Kalo nggak bisa renang ya gak usah sok-sok nyelem, uda gak pinjem alat dari doraemon lagi, kepingin mati ya?"

"Trus ngapain lo nyelametin gue? Harusnya kan lo ngincer gue,"

"Buat ape?"

"Lo kan dendam gara-gara Yunho lebih milih gue?" [baca twilight parody]

"Ah, sekarang gue uda baikan sama Yunho,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Gampang, tinggal di kasih yang 'iya-iya' dia pasti balik lagi," Jaejong blushing.

Heechul mikir sebentar "Eh Ve, si Yunho bukannya mati ye? Dia kan dibunuh sama Hankyung di Twilight parody,"

"Ini kan versi gue, mau naksir siapa juga itu urusan gue, lu nurut aja! Lagian di Twilight parody nggak ada ceritanya Yunho di bunuh kok," gue kabur.

"Gue jadi bingung skripnya setan! Dasar Author sarap,"

"Uda dari dulu kaleeee….." saut Siwon.

"Tu, bang Wonnie aja pinter, bego lu!"

"Ichuli pabo. . ."

"…"

"…"

Krik. . .krik. . .krik. . .

"WOI ONYET SINI LO!" bentak Heechul berang "Kenapa dia nongol mulu sih,"

"Karena gue yang nyuruh, khukhukhu. . . uda lanjutin!"

Camera. . .rolling. . .action!

"Eh, lo ngapain masih di sini Won?"

"Gue disuruh nyelametin elu! Tapi dia nih, maen nongol aja!" Siwon menunjuk muka bang Jaejong penuh nafsu. . . Amarah.

"Ye, orang gue lagi ngamatin evolusinya Pangeran Nemo juga, dia aja yang ganggu aktifitas gue, yaudah lo anter pulang sono ngerepotin aje!" sewot Jeje.

"Ok dah, Honey, kita pulang yok,,"

"Gendooong. . ." rengek Heechul manja,

"Okeeeh. . . Tak gendong, ke mana-mana, tak gendong kem ana-mana. . ."

*mbah surip nongol*

!=_= muka Jeje

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

"YAA HEECHUL AH!"

PLAK

"Pakek 'hyung' odong! Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Heechul surprise ngeliat Wookie ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Gue ngliat lo loncat ke tebing, jadi gue pikir lo bunuh diri, ternyata lo baik-baik aja, malah gendong-gendongan sama Siwon,"

Siwon menurunkan Heechul dari gendongannya "Dia nggak apa-apa, jadi lo boleh pergi lagi,"

"Enak aja ngusir gue, rugi tau, uda capek-capek ke sini juga,"

"Kalo gitu masakin dunk, gue laper!" pinta Heechul.

"Setuju!"

"Eh Shindong, lo nongol darimana?" tanya Heechul

"Panggil gue Appa,"

"Ogah, lo gak pantes jadi bapak-bapak,"

"Udah, udah, gak usah ribut, gue masakin buat semuanya," tiba-tiba hp Ryeowook berbunyi "APAA?" jerit Ryeowook.

"Waeyo?" tanya ketiga orang itu serempak.

"Han. . .kyung. .. dia. . .dia mau bunuh diri,"

"WHAT?"

"Biasa aja kali, lebay lo!" sewot Shindong.

"Biar aja mati, toh kita gak rugi!" saut Siwon

#jlebjlebjleb

*siwon dibunuh fans gege*

"Andwaeeeeee… My Prince. . . Gue harus ke sana!" teriak Heechul.

"Don't! You don't!" bentak Siwon.

"Gue gak peduli! Pokoknya gue harus ketemu dia! Gila aja, dia masih punya utang dua ribu won, enak aja mau mati, bayar dulu kek! Wookie, let's go!"

"NOOOOO….Heechul ah! Don't leave me!" pekik Siwon

"Woookieeeee….. Masak dulu kek baru pergi!" teriak Shindong pilu sambil ngelus perutnya.

"Ini urgent tau!" maki Heechul.

"Dadah hyung. . ." Wookie lambai-lambai tangan.

*Wonshin mewek*

**.**

**.**

"Kok bisa sih dia mau diri?" maki Heechul kesal.

"Itu, si Kyu bilang kalo lo uda mati, jadi dia mau nyusul mati!" saut Ryeowook.

"Sok tau deh Magnae Setan itu,"

"Iya, ngeselin,"

"Trus si Hankyung ke mana?"

"Pergi ke italy,"

"Ngapain?"

"Ngamen,"

"Eeeh? Katanya mau bunuh diri?"

"Ya itu caranya, di sana itu ada pengamen yang kejam, namanya band Volturi, Jang Woo Hyuk, Tony An, Lee Jae Won (Personil JTL yang nyanyi My Lecon), siapapun yang ngamen di daerahnya pasti bakal dihabisin,"

"Kok kayak bukan orang Italy?"

"Emang, mereka orang buangan!"

PLAKPLAKPLAK

*wookie dihajar JTL*

"Sakit gak?" tanya Heechul kalem

"Kagak, cuma perih, tuh lihat sendiri kan, mereka itu sadis!"

"Bener-bener, trus nasib Hankyung ntar gimana?"

"Ya pokoknya hankyung nggak boleh nyanyi. Kalo dia nyanyi, dia bisa mati. Italy itu daerah kekuasaan mereka,"

"Trus Hankyungnya mana? Kita uda muter-muter ditaman ini sampek gak jelas ne,"

"Iya ya,"

Kedua gadis itu memincingkan mata dan melihat Hankyung sedang memetik senar gitar bersiap untuk

"AAAAAAA…..Hankyung ah andwaeeeeeeeee….."

"Hyuuuuung…."

Hankyung yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut dan memandang kedua makhluk di depannya itu dengan heran.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?"

"Kenapa lo mau bunuh diri? Gue tau kalo lo sangat cinta sama gue, tapi jangan lupa dong, lo masih punya utang sama gue, bayar dulu kek!"

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarga kita? Appa leeteuk sudah stres menghadapi Sungmin Eomma yang tiap ngliat barang pink langsung diembat. Kangin yang suka mabok. Mabok darat, mabok udara, mabok laut. Kyu yang susah diatur, Yesung yang aneh, masa kau mau pergi meninggalkan kami?"

"Lo pada ngomongin apa sih? Siapa yang mau mati bunuh diri?"

"Trus lo disini ngapain? Katanya si Kyu lo mau bunuh diri?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"Eh Wookie, lo di sini setan, masih juga kalah ma setan," sewot Gege.

"Kalo gue di sini setan, si Kyu setannya setan, soalnya sebelumnyapun dia udah setan!"

"Waaah Wookie, lo pinter banget sih," Kyu tiba-tiba nongol.

"Eh setan, gara-gara lo neh," maki Heechul.

"Kenapa nyalahin gue? Si Wookie bilang lo loncat dari tebing, ya pasti bakal mati. Si Hankyung tanya ya gue jawab!" protes Kyuhyun yang nangkring di atas pohon sambil main PSP.

"Trus lo ke sini ngapain Kyung? Katanya bukan buat bunuh diri?" Heechul menatap bingung.

"Oh, itu, gue lagi jadi reparasi gitar, cari modal buat biaya nguburin kamu Honey," Hankyung kedip-kedip sexy

BOUUUUGH. . .

*Hankyung terbang jauh*

"Sialan, kirain ape," sewot Heechul sambil niup tangannya.

"Kita balik yok," ajak Wookie sambil ngeluarin pintu kemana saja.

"Dapet darimana lo?"

"Tadi dipinjemin si Jeje,"

"Si Jeje dapet darimana?"

"Itu, nyolong dari doraemon katanya,"

"Orang yang sangat jenius!" gumam Heechul kemudian ikut Ryeowook.

"HEH SETAN ngapain lo di pohon gue? Pergi sono lu!"

"Pelit banget sih Nyuk? Cuma nebeng nangkring doang gak boleh," protes Kyuhyun.

"Nangkring sih gak masalah, tapi gak sambil ngabisin pisang gue kaleeee….."

Bouugh. . .

Eunyuk menendang pantat kyuhyun hingga Sang Evil itu terjatuh.

"Aaaaaaa….." bruuuuk. . .

Ia tidak sengaja menimpa seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat di situ.

"Hai," sapa kyuhyun tanpa beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu.

"Ha-hai. . ." jawab sang gadis gugup.

"Whats your name?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"K-Kim Yoon Hye. . ."

"Yoon ah, be mine please,"

"Sure my prince,,"

And they live happy ever after. . .

"Gue gimanaaaaaaaaa?" teriak Nyuk sambil mewek dari atas pohon.

"Belum waktunya sama kamu yeobo, hohoho. . ."

*kabur bareng kyu*

#dihajar readers

FIN

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**.**

~Tambahan~

Hankyung yang telah ditonjok Heechul, terbang dan mendarat dengan tidak wajar di atap rumah Heechul. Karena gara-gara dia Heechul dan Wookie pergi. Shindong dan Siwon menjadikannya sasaran kemarahan.

"Gue nggak mau tau, lo kudu masakin gue yang enak-enak! Pecel, Soto, Rawon, Semur Jengkol,"

"Gue Cuma bisa nasi goreng beijing T.T" Hankyung nangis darah.

"Ngaku lo, mana Heechul? Kenapa dia nggak ikut balik? Lo apain dia heh?" omel Siwon

"Dia pergi sama Wookie!"

" Gara-gara lo, gue jadi sendiri lagi! Kenapa kagak mati aja sih?"

"Kurang apa aku padamu Yeobo?" saut Kibum pilu.

"Aaa bumie. . . Ini cuma peran, ok? Aku kan cuma cinta sama kamu,," rayu Siwon. #SibumMoment

"Cih, rayuan gombal!" desis Hankyung.

"Ngapain lo bengong? Cepet masak!" bentak Shindong.

"Liat aja, gue bakal ngajuin gugatan pemutusan kontrak! Gue disiksa terus di sini! Sialan!" maki Hankyung.

"Oppa. . . Don't leave us!"

*elf pasang tampang melas*

"Sialaaan. . . Kenapa juga gue jadi artis?" Gege frustasi.

"Kayaknya ne ff makin gak jelas deh, nasib gue juga gak jelas sama Hankyung!" saut Heechul.

"Oh honey, kau kembali?" dengan semangat Hankyung meluk kekasih hatinya itu.

"CEPET MASAK HOIIIII!" Shindong guling-guling kelaparan.

**.**

**Parody NewMoon**

**Kim Yoon Hye Vea**

**FIN (beneran)**

**.**

Result : HANCUR SEHANCUR HANCURNYA!

Ff terparah yang pernah kubikin, lebih parah dari yang kemarin.

Otak stres gara-gara gak ketemu koko gege TP surabaya, hueeeeeeee… (inget kejadian Fansmeet Hangeng promosi film My Kingdom di surabaya yang batal kan? T.T udah bolos kerja pula, bener-bener kecewa sama EO-nya gue #curhat)

"Cup cup cup, kan ada aku," Kyuhyun smile.

"Ada aku juga," Hyuki smile

"GUE NGGAK BOLEH NONTON SS4 INA SAMA MAMAH PABO! HUWAAAAAAA….."

*banting Kyuhyuk*

#dibakar readers


End file.
